fateanotherfandomcom-20200223-history
Medusa
This page contains information about Rider in Fate/Another. Innates Cybele *'Type:' Mystic Eyes *'Mana Cost:' N/A **''Slows enemies around Rider.'' **'Slow:' 10% (30%) **'Range:' 600 **'Upgrade:' Mystic Eyes (Increases slow to 30%) Skills Catena Sword Nail *'Type:' Technique *'Hotkey:' Q *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Pulls nearby enemies towards Rider. Interrupts channelling.'' ***Lv 1: 100 damage ***Lv 2: 110 damage ***Lv 3: 120 damage ***Lv 4: 130 damage ***Lv 5: 140 damage **'Range:' 500 **'Cooldown:' 9/8/7/6/5 Breaker Gorgon *'Type:' Mystic Eyes *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' 200 **''Slows the target's movement and attack speed using Cybele. Has a small Area of Effect.'' ***Lv 1: Slows for 20%, lasts for 6''' seconds ***Lv 2: Slows for '''30%, lasts for 8''' seconds ***Lv 3: Slows for '''40%, lasts for 10 seconds ***Lv 4: Slows for 50%, lasts for 12 seconds ***Lv 5: Slows for 60%, lasts for 14 seconds **'Cast Range:' 550 **'Cooldown:' 19 seconds **'Upgrade:' Temple of Blood (Adds 20% chance to Petrify all units affected on casting, disabling actions for 3 seconds) Blood Fort Andromeda *'Type:' Anti-Army Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' E *'Mana Cost:' 400 **''Creates a boundary field around Rider, dealing damage to enemies, slowing them and absorbing their health while they are within it.'' ***Lv 1: 70 damage per second, absorbs 30 health per enemy per second, slows enemies by 10% ***Lv 2: 80 damage per second, absorbs 40 health per enemy per second, slows enemies by 20% ***Lv 3: 90 damage per second, absorbs 50 health per enemy per second, slows enemies by 30% ***Lv 4: 100 damage per second, absorbs 60 health per enemy per second, slows enemies by 40% ***Lv 5: 110 damage per second, absorbs 70 health per enemy per second, slows enemies by 50% **'Cast Time:' 2.5 seconds **'Range:' 1000 **'Duration:' 5 seconds **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds **'Upgrade:' Temple of Blood (Enemies caught within Blood Fort Andromeda are forced to attack Rider for the duration of Blood Fort. Interrupts Channelling) Bellerophon *'Mana Cost:' 800 **''Summons Pegasus and strikes the target point from high altitude. Has travel time. Cannot be cast on terrain that is invalid for ground movement.'' ***Lv 1: Damage: 700 (900) ***Lv 2: Damage: 1000 (1200) ***Lv 3: Damage: 1300 (1500) ***Lv 4: Damage: 1600 (1800) ***Lv 5: Damage: 1900 (2100) **'Cast Time:' 0.5 seconds **'Area of Effect:' 300 **'Cast Range:' 1200 **'Stun:' 2 seconds **'Upgrade:' Pegasus Riding (Adds 200 damage) **'Additional Details:' Nailphon ("Increases" the area of effect of Bellerophon by roughly 200 when a perfect Nailphon is executed) Attributes Mystic Eyes *'Stats Required:' 10 **''Improves Cybele's slow by 20%.'' Pegasus Riding *'Stats Required:' 17 **''Improves Bellerophon's damage by 200, and increases Bellerophon II's damage by 250. Adds 50 movement speed to Rider.'' Temple of Blood *'Stats Required:' 12 **''Gives Breaker Gorgon a chance to Petrify the enemy for 3 seconds, disabling all actions. Enemies caught within Blood Fort Andromeda are forced to attack Rider for the duration of Blood Fort. Interrupts Channelling.'' Monstrous Strength *'Stats Required:' 17 **''Adds 10 Strength to Rider. Gives Rider's attacks a 25% chance to do an additional 200 damage.'' Bellerophon II(Combo) *'Activation:' Cast Catena Sword Nail, Breaker Gorgon and Blood Fort Andromeda within 7 seconds of each other. Requires 20 in all stats. **''Rider summons Pegasus and rushes forward in a straight line, dealing 2500(2750) damage to enemies in its' path.'' **'Cooldown:' 120 seconds **'Required Mana:' 700 **'Upgrade:' Pegasus Riding Category:Servants